It is proposed to continue work in the field of the Physiology of the Central Nervous System, and its relation to behavior along several lines: (1) To study the functional properties of the striate and pre-striate cortex in waking, behaving monkeys, as regards depth perception and stereopsis. (2) To study the functional properties of neurons of the parietal association cortex, in particular their light sensitivity, and their roles in composing command functions for visual attention. A new study of the columnar and laminar organization of this cortex is planned. (3) To study the functional properties of cells of the basal ganglia in waking monkeys trained to emit a skilled movement, in particular as regards the putative function of the basal ganglia in the control of movement and posture. (4) To study segmental and, in waking monkeys, the suprasegmental mechanisms in motor control, particularly as regards compensatory mechanisms in load adjustment. (5) To continue technical developments for the use of in-lab computers in Neurophysiological research. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Lynch, J.C., V.B. Mountcastle, W.H. Talbot, and T.C.T. Yin: Parietal lobe mechanisms for directed visual attention. J. Neurophysiology 1977, in press. Crago, P.E., J.C. Houk, and Z. Hasan: Regulatory actions of the human stretch reflex. J. Neurophysiology 39:925-935, 1976.